


Little Shop of Flowers

by Somebodys_Hermione



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Language of Flowers, and Yasha is a sweetheart, beau is a librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Hermione/pseuds/Somebodys_Hermione
Summary: “Oh my gosh, Beau. Where did you get all these flowers?”Or: A new flower shop opens down the street and Beau's got it badWritten for Beauyasha Week 2020, prompt: "Modern AU"
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Little Shop of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I got all the flower meanings from The Language of Flowers, I make no promises about accuracy

“Oh my  _ gosh _ , Beau. Where did you get all these flowers?”

And, man, that wasn’t a question Beau really wanted to answer (especially not while Jester was over for coffee) because the reason that her apartment was currently littered with a variety of cut flowers in every receptacle she owned was that there was a small flower shop on the way to her library job, and the woman who worked there was the most beautiful woman Beau had ever seen. So of course, Beau had been purchasing flowers every morning for the last month (forgoing her morning coffee, which had truly been a sacrifice). But of course, this wasn’t anything she wanted Jester to know, because Jester liked to play matchmaker, and Beau didn’t particularly want this muddled. She’d already been set up with every lesbian at Jester’s art school. She really didn’t need Jester’s influence in what was developing into a very nice acquaintanceship with Yasha, the flower shop worker. 

Unfortunately, Jester was still skipping through the rows and rows of flowers, thoroughly enjoying herself. “Would this happen to have anything to do with the new flower shop on Xhorhas Street?”

‘How...how do you know about that, Jester?” Beau was trying very hard to maintain a neutral expression, which was very difficult when she thought her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. 

“Oh, Molly told me about it”, Jester responded, casually, like she just knew things like this. 

“...Mollymauk? Your classmate? What does he care about flowers?” Beau had only met Molly once, and while he was most definitely at a level of ostentatious Beau would never fully understand, she really hadn’t guessed small flower shops to be quite his style. 

“Yeah, he’s friends with the lady who owns it” Beau began choking on her coffee, but Jester didn’t seem to notice. “I met...Yasha? I think her name was? At an opening a couple months ago and she seems very nic-  _ oh. _ ” Understanding finally registered on Jester’s face as dots connected. “I take it you’ve met Yasha, Beau?”

“yEp.” It was practically worthless to try lying to Jester, so Beau didn’t even bother. But she had tried to keep the desperate gay panic out of her voice (which hadn’t worked at all). 

“Beau, have you talked to her at all? Or have you just been buying out her entire stock?”

“Jester, I’m not a total idiot, of course I’ve talked to her.”

“Oh really? What have you said to her?”

“Uhhhhh….” And oh wow, the panic had really set in now. “I....I talked to her about the weather! Two days ago! She thought it was going to rain, but I didn’t think so.” 

Jester’s look practically screamed  _ I told you so _ . “Well, I think the solution here is obvious.” It was not at all obvious to Beau, and her face must have shown it because Jester was grinning in the way she always did when she was about to unveil a new plan. “We’ll get Molly to introduce you!”

Well. Fuck. Alright. See, there were a lot of reasons for Beau to object to this plan. Like a lot of reasons. She didn’t even think Molly  _ liked  _ her, so the odds of him thinking she was an acceptable match were slim. But...she really hadn’t been making all that much progress on her own. And she did really want to get to know Yasha. Plus, it wasn’t like you could talk Jester out of something if you tried, so really what choice did she have?

“Alright Jester. Let’s do this.”

***

And she really should have just left it at that, after Jester informed her they would be meeting Molly and Yasha for dinner in exactly 6 days. That gave Beau just enough time to panic about her existence and still clean up nice, but unfortunately she let another friend into her Apartment-turned-Greenhouse. 

She really liked Caleb, and he tended to come over on Thursdays for dinner after they finished up at the library. Unfortunately, due to several scheduling conflicts on both of their ends it had been several weeks since they’d actually done it, so he had not had the pleasure of witnessing the descent into flower-dom first hand. 

Because of this, Caleb’s look of surprise and horror was not unexpected, and Beau quickly tried to brush it off, because she really didn’t want to get into it again. But she stopped immediately in her tracks when Caleb said in an exasperated tone, “Beau, do you have any idea what any of these flowers  _ mean?” _

“...What? Flowers can mean things? What the hell kind of goddamn Victorian bullshit is that?”

“You work in a library, Beau.”

“Yeah well that doesn’t make me fucking omniscient.” But as she looked around at all of the flowers covering her counter space, she got really concerned. What if Yasha had been telling her to fuck off this entire time in flower language? “Well, fuck man, you can’t just say something like that and not tell me what it means!”

“Uh...well, not  _ all  _ of them have meanings, and some are fairly generic, but…” and Caleb started vaguely gesturing around at some of the bouquets. “See in that vase you have what looks to be variegated tulips, which means something like  _ you have beautiful eyes _ . And then over there you have chrysanthemums mixed with gardenias, which means  _ you’re a wonderful friend _ , and  _ you’re lovely _ , respectively. You’ve even got a bowl of nothing but white violets, which I think means something like,  _ let's take a chance on happiness.  _ I think...all of the flowers here that have meanings are saying something romantic like that.”

“...what?!”

“Beau, where did you get these flowers from?” And she almost didn’t even hear him because her brain had just completely short-circuited out. 

Not even really paying attention, she managed to respond, “So you know the new flower shop on Xhorhas Street?”

“The one owned by Mollymauk’s friend?”

“Seriously, how the fuck did everyone know that except for me?”

Caleb just shrugged. But after a pause, realization seemed to dawn on him. “Beauregard...did Yasha give you these flowers?”

“No! I mean, I bought them, but every time I went in, I kind of just let her pick” Realization quickly dawned on Beau’s face as well. “Fuck, man, does this mean what I think it means?”

“Well, I highly doubt that someone could end up with this wide of an assortment of romantic flowers by accident.”

“Shit, what am I supposed to do now?”

“Well, I think now might be a good time to go to the shop, maybe talk about your feeli-”

“Nah, I can’t do that.” But as she said it she got what was undoubtedly the best idea she’d ever had in her entire life. “No, now I’ve got to make a bouquet of my own, right? To speak back?”

“I don't think-”

“You gotta help me, man.”

Caleb released a long-suffering sigh before he finally replied, “Sure.”

***

Caleb had found her a book on flower languages, so Beau settled down to try and find the best flowers to convey ~feelings~. She hadn’t been back to Yasha’s shop after Caleb told her what the flowers had meant, but she was meeting her in 4 days, so Beau hoped it would be fine. 

There were...a lot of flowers in this fucking book. She also didn’t really know what any of these flowers looked like, but that was a problem for future Beau. Present Beau just needed to figure out what she was saying. 

According to the book, jonquils just meant  _ Affection Returned _ , which seemed like a good starting place. And ivy meant both  _ affection  _ and  _ anxious to please,  _ which also worked. Beau really wanted to add some peonies, because she thought the book’s meaning of  _ gay life _ was fucking hilarious. And the book gave gladiolus (sword lilies) the meaning of  _ Give me a break...I’m really sincere _ which seemed to work perfectly with what was actually happening here. 

She had to find another flower shop to get these flowers from, and the guy gave her a strange look when she requested the flowers she’d chosen (partially because they made a very...interesting bouquet together). But, she was confident she’d figured out the perfect message to convey. It was gonna be great. 

***

Dinner had gone amazing. Molly actually seemed to support Beau starting a relationship with Yasha, or at least did not actively oppose it. And getting the chance to actually talk to Yasha meant that Beau got the chance to find out that they really had a lot in common. And after, they had even decided to wander down the street a little bit together and get some dessert from a food truck. Really the night had gone even better than Beau had hoped it would. 

Yasha was carefully carrying the bouquet Beau had given her at the start of the night, and after they’d found a bench to sit on, the other woman seemed to be considering the flowers. 

“These are an interesting combination of flowers, Beau. How did you pick them?”

Beau tried to ignore how red she was turning. “Uhhh...well I mean, I figured I better find a way to tell you I...like you, like a lot, in the flower language?” 

As Beau tried to stumble through what each flower meant, she noticed that Yasha was also turning red. 

“I...really like you too, Beau.” And Beau could barely contain her happiness. However, Yasha’s face had turned slightly confused. “But...what’s a flower language?”

Beau started choking on her churro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to TheWisdomQueen for actually suggesting the flowershop AU   
> you can find me on tumblr @somebodyshermione, if you would so like


End file.
